Godly Teens: Epilogue of Prologue
by TheShadowUzumaki
Summary: Woot right after Prologue. Some wondered where i was going with it. This shall surprise you alot. 2 new OCs. Now Godly Teens has a bigger plot. One-Shot, now extened


**Dark: Ok someone must be curious what happen after the prologue.**

**Ghost: I am.**

**Samantha: me too**

**Dark: Also we shall get some OCs.**

**Ghost: Please be some hot chicks**

**Samantha: *smacks Ghost on the back of his head* don't even think about it Dark or else**

**Dark: But I'm the author**

**Samantha: And?**

**Dark: It's an A.I. and a robot that looks like Neo Metal Knuckles.**

**Samantha: We are all going to die.**

**Ghost: Hmm wonder how he'll kill us**

**Dark: I got that covered anyway you two aren't even in this one.**

**Ghost: Dark aka TheShadowUzumaki owns only his OCs. Every other thing belongs to SEGA.**

(Dark's PoV)

I don't know what weirder what I just saw or the fact a giant ring just pulled me into a forest. What else was a surprise? I looked at my hands and guess what they were long thin dark brown human hands. I looked up and I saw 2 large human in hover chairs and 2 white echidnas. Yellow Rings, black cape, black gauntlets and boots, purple glasses, black belt with image of a crescent, and bandages were on one of the echidnas. I started getting memories not from me as Dark but me as a human. The other one had the right side of his face, his right arm and a tad bit of his right side of his chest was mechanical. These two I knew as Doctors Finitevus and Zachary. How did I know that? Something pasted in my mind. I've been here before. I saw Eggman and Eggman Nega sitting there like kings. They had their robots minions spread around the forest all guns aimed at me. I looked around a smirked, this was too easy. I got in running position; it was time to take them out.

"Don't think even think about it!" Zachary said, with his cannon arm aimed at me. The eggmans were just chilling like they had all day. Finitevus was throwing black chaos energy back and forth in between his hands. I thought I could take them until something hit me, mentally not physically that is. I am human I was always human, but they did something to me. Then I remembered they took me apart atomically with this one of a kind ancient technology. They took my life from me and put me inside the body of a clone.

"You bastards you took everything from me, and now you're doing it again!" I yelled.

"Sure, last time you escaped this time we'll make sure you follow orders maybe a robot body?" said Eggman. Just then a Neo Metal Knuckles, only dark green immerged.

"Meet your new body, Roxas." Said Eggman. The robot seemed sad. I realized that it in a way had a soul and it was going to be destroyed to make room for mine. Roxas walked over to a small computer which I found odd to find in a forest. It picked it up and a young blue female bat was on the screen. She seemed sad about this. They both said goodbye low enough so the doctors didn't hear them, but I knew what they were doing.

"No, I will not be pushed into some robot's body!" I yelled.

"You don't have a choice dear boy." Said Nega

"I might not, but what about the bot?" I retorted. As if on cue the A.I. bat moved her hands and the bots shut down, while Roxas attacked the Eggmans' chairs taking them down before attacking the others. Zachary quickly started fire his cannon hit Roxas a few times damaging the robot. Finitevus looked at me smiling evilly. Before I could found out what he going to do me was beginning shocked with black chaos energy. I was starting to black out. I saw Roxas on the ground with Zachary holding his cannon up to finish him off. I also saw the Eggman putting some kinda virus inside the computer poisoning the A.I. bat. All of them had sick, evil grins on their faces. Then it happened. My X scar which somehow stayed with me started glowing black. It looked like black gas was seeping from it. I shifted back in my old new boy, then Sonic's, then Shadow's, Silver's, Rouge's, Espio's, Tails', and Knuckles' body. I was amazed, this new skill taken from almost dying. Then it got freaky. I changed so I had only certain properties of each or just some. Like blue fur, spiked hands, wings, and Silver's clothes. I smiled, it was pass perfect. Sadly at that moment I blacked out with my scar full of darkness, in my normal hybrid form, and oddly I felt myself changing into an unfamiliar way.

I woke up to find everyone knocked out and Roxas and the A.I. seemingly staring at me in shock. I was a bit angry so I just took Finitevus' super warp ring, which can go anywhere and any dimension. His normal rings can do almost that, but some things were shut out from them like most Earth dimension.

"Is the lovely couple coming or do you need to kiss first?" I said over my shoulder after making a portal to Mobius and throwing the doctors in one set for a different place. They both blushed, if A.I. and a robot can blush. We got to the Godly Tower, which we are now calling it, and repaired and upgraded Roxas. I was able to update Sora which is the A.I. bat's name. I made a mental note of that, the doctors play Kingdom Hearts. It turned out I was gone for a month. Time travels different in different dimensions. So Ghost got off his butt and learned everything I left in my large computer file. Turns out he can make better mechanical things then me, expect weapons. After telling my team what happen and who our new teammates were I was ready for anything, but what Sora was about to tell me.

"They planned to use us to get the 4 special chaos emeralds." She told us, she was now in her solid form which was created by me and Ghost. Roxas, who now had a normal echidna form, as thanks to me and Ghost, was telling us all about the emeralds. Each had its own power, one for life, invincibility, immortality, and invisibility. I made a file of this, and made a file for how much Sora and Roxas blushed when they were near each other. I was making too many files. Turns out the emeralds were no longer spread in time, but now all around Mobius. Our favorite doctors broke out and are now each search for a separate emerald. We needed to get more members to help us in your fight.

I was sitting on the hammock on the roof, set up by me. Ghost and Roxas came up.

"Umm… Dark we need to talk." Was what Ghost said.

I got up and looked at them with a bored expression. This should be fun.

"What?" I replied

"You kinda need to know what happened when you passed out." said Ghost. He looked very nervous. He kept glancing at Roxas.

"Get on with it!" I yelled

"You seem to have some sort of dark entity inside of that scar. It almost killed the doctors. You could destroy everyone with it if it got out of hand. Your power has been extended in your normal state, but in your 'dark' state your power is seemingly endless." said Roxas.

Yeah that's a big surprise; I'm now the eternal life form. I am so going on someone's hit list.

**Dark: After reader's block, playing Roblox and Mabinogi and other stuff I finally got this down.**

**Sora: I'm an official OC.**

**Roxas: As long as I'm not Russian I'm good.**

**Ghost: What you got against Russians?**

**Roxas: I know of this other robot from this other author. I don't want to be a rip off.**

**Dark: Night! I still have to make the truth or Dare, I'll do that later.**

**Samantha: oh before we forget, this took place right after the Prologue. And I'm not the only girl!**

**All: SEE YA!**

**(This is the extended part I added and can be looked at as a second chapter)**

**Dark: I never expected to make a part 2 of this.**

**Ghost: He found a Fan Character Maker that was the same as the original pic.**

**Dark: Yeah I never used that since I got this new computer.**

**Sora: SURE**

**Dark: I made Sora, Roxas, Ghost, and Samantha, me for story and me for ToD.**

**Ghost: Why don't we get ToD clothes?**

**Dark: because I had to make this story before I got on 4 day trip.**

**Ghost: Which you failed at but cool we got to chill out at the base and the beach.**

**Dark: you guy can swim?**

**Roxas: yeah you're the only on that can't so we never go.**

**Dark: What a put down.**

**Samantha: START THE BLOODY STORY!**

**Dark: Ok!**

(Dark's PoV)

I woke up tired like I ran the world 20 times. I got up to the bathroom, there was 3, and took a shower. My wings felt good and ii could really use them now, even better than before the Umbra's attack. My ears felt just the tiny bit heavier. I touched them to clean them out and my ears felt a lot bigger. I just thought this as my imagination and went on washing. After I was done I brushed my teeth and boy I was very tired I barely looked in the mirror at that 14 year old black, bat eared, winged, nice looking… wait 14 and no stripes? I looked up to find it was true and I no longer had red stripes. I did the one thing anyone would do. Yell at the top of my lungs.

[Intro Song: One Piece Opening 2]

Turns out the same time I yelled some of the others yelled. Ghost lost the muscles, yet still had his power. Samantha had just a long tail. It no longer looked like a scorpion tail but just a long tail. It still hurt when she hit you with the end though. Roxas now had a sonic-like peach chest. Turns out the docs also made him a super chef. His food is the best. Not that I'll tell Bliss that. Sora was still Sora nothing new.

"Time to go shopping!" squealed the girls.

"Oddly they have money, when we are always broke" muttered Ghost.

At the mall

"NOT EVER!" I yelled as I dashed around the store.

"Dark A. Hybrid get back here!" yelled Sora as she flew aster me. She had an advantage since she could fly over the racks while I ran in between them. I would fly but she is better than me in air. , sir, was screwed.

"I am not putting anything you hand me on!" I yelled barely dodging a frog, green hedgehog, and a fox.

"Why not!" she said overhead.

"Because it's girly!" I said running faster now that my reason was back again. She shouted some ting and held up a yellow shirt with a skull that had a pink bow. Yeah I would not be dead wearing that. So I'm running till she tries out or someone stops her. I'm not betting on the first

"Sora stop!" I heard Samantha yelled. We both looked at her, and then she held up a pink shirt with a skull and yellow bow. I ran even faster. Where are the guys when you need them? I was running all over the place. The two brutes were fighting over which was better a semi black or full black shirt. I really need help. So I finally gave up and did what no man could ever do before. I let them put me in the dressing room with the shirts. They made me promise to wear them. So I shift shape to a female version of myself, thanks to Rouge, and walked out a 14 year old _**female**_ hedgehog with bat ear s, since he never went out in public with wings had to keep people from guess X's identity. The girl were upset yet interested in my ability to turn anyone I can become into a female including myself.

"You look great" said Sammy. Oddly I find that I'm prone to become more like a girl when I changed genders. Truly in whatever form I took I seemed to have an alter ego for them. Luckily the alter egos only affected the way I acted and not who I was. It helped would help to play a helpless victim for criminals so I could find them easier. Also to escape the wrath of a certain god I pissed off. I looked at the mirror and admired myself. I was good looking, with the right curves that complimented me with my breast being big like Rouge's, but somewhere in that area. You know what I really hate myself. Being a female feel like wear a lot of plastic on my body, Ghost and Sammy though it was funny. So really all those guys that wish they were girls, go right ahead and get blasted my nega-chaos energy. Once you know its way different from being a guy then you know what you want to be. Me I prefer being a guy by a long shot. Not that there's anything wrong with being a girl. Yet I still marveled at myself in these clothes which Sammy and Sora kept coming up with. My "normal" girl form wanted to buy almost all of these and had a way better sense of fashion. The guys got me some stuff too. Out of all of it my favorite was a white short-sleeved shirt that had black short sleeves, some black pants that had 2 yellow straps that I could put some like a water bottle on, a small green scarf, a dark grey belt that had 2 pouches on it, black gloves that had 4 leather straps each two on the back of the glove and 2 at the hole, and lastly some shoes that looked like Sonic's but black and each with 2 white straps instead of 1. As for my girl version, who I will refer to as her when I'm not influenced by that form, likes an orange shirt that has a white star on it yet it only went down to right above her belly, (ok I'm not supposed to do this mi way in a story, but if you guys have not guessed I'm going to spilt her from me in the next story) a light brown trench coat which she left open, her pants similar to mine but with 4 straps with 2 one each side, her shades were unlike mine being big and green, her glove where black and fingerless, lastly so black boots that was mostly hidden under her pants. When we got home I set up all my stuff and went to the training room. Sora was sniping with different weapons, Ghost was cutting things to pieces with duel katanas, Roxas was going to cook up lunch but before he was lifting weights and destroying things with his feet, Sammy was checking the new main features on her suit like flame/heat, ice/cold, and lighting the 3 elements that could balance off each other. Looked around and wondered how they acquired these skills. It hit me, mentally that is, that the nega-energy current followed into them and changed their atomic structure a bit. With that I wanted to test my ability, but I had this feeling I would only have a stronger form of my pre-nega ones. Then again why not test it in the simulation room, we can kill each other and not die. So I was ready to win. Till an idea popped in my head.

"Roxas, Sora want to meet some gods?" I asked. Not even a second later they were right in front of me grinning. When we got to the castle they almost died when they met Cyber and Tech. Sora was asking Cyber a lot of question and was even given the chance to go inside on of Cyber's non stolen computers. Tech gave Roxas' mecha form an upgrade, which I believe was just to get back at me since I was the one working on his mecha form. So those 2 were enjoying themselves and I really hope they don't start a CyberTech fan club. Then I saw an unfamiliar pale yellow hedgehog was walking towards us.

"Who's that?" I asked Ghost

"That's Aunt Solaris, she just got back from jail, dude I warn you don't get too close to her" he replied

"Why?" I asked

"I hate to be rude but she's slutty" he said whispering

"How do you know that?" I asked, angry he said that about someone even if it was true.

"I was here when you went bye for 2 months" said Ghost.

"Oh I forgot I still have to clean my room so I can sleep in it" I said I turned around and ran not looking where I was going. I crashed into Solaris making both of us fall. Due to momentum I fell onto her.

"So you always on top?" said a female voice.

"Uhh…" was all I could say thanks to Tail's childhood shyness. So pretty much I got up and chaos controlled to my room. Before I thought my life was crazy, now it's just downright insane.

**Dark: ok that's it**

**Roxas: what?**

**Dark: last time I watch anime before I write a story**

**Sora: One piece?**

**Dark: yes, I'm still trying to find an excuse to spilt into 3 people**

**Ghost: why? **

**Sammy: don't answer that you'll spoil the next story like we kinda did with those OCs we may or may not put in**

**Light: where am I?**

**Dark: oh you are going to be in the next story and have an important part**

**Light: why?**

**Dark: let's just say almost everyone here gets their butt kicked fighting and then end up beat him with some help.**

**Light: let me out of here!**


End file.
